Project Partners
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Joey and Seto became project partners. First, watch a ancient romance movie Then, write a report. Why does something so simple take so much thinking? SetoxJoey Oneshot


I really had no idea how this could get my grade up.

Seems like an ancient movie that was forgotten- well exceptional for myancient teacher.

Then at the same time, being partners with this smart ass over here wasn't so beautiful either. If this project will help me actually pass this class- I'm willing, with just a little bit of changes of course.

Project Partners

"YOU! NEVER CROSS THAT LINE! YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING MORE THAN FEW WORDS, DON'T CALL ME MUTT, YOU WRITE, I'LL RESEARCH, AND STOP CALLING ME MUTT!"

He spoke, no- shouted, commanding or almost begging to him.

"Fine then, pup."

If he can call Joey anything but the dog-phrases, maybe Joey might've liked him better. Well other than his insults, utter embarrassment in front of the school, freak shows to his friends, his evil smirks, as you can see the list goes on.

Joey held onto the remote control and kept replaying his favorite scene of the movie.

He had no certain reason why he was so attracted to that part, but he knew something kept pulling him onto the theme- but Kaiba interrupted.

"Is the _kiss_ scene that important?"

He spoke teasingly, just because they were kissing.

"Man, **grow up**."

Now it was pretty disturbing. He never focused how their lips met and the entrance of a certain tongue seems to trigger a hot atmosphere. Pass the television screen to the spacing of the two hated partners.

The moaning of the kissing seems to echo throughout the room even if it was surround sound system. Joey quickly grabbed the control and rapidly stomped on the stop button.

The sound quickly stopped and the screen was blank, causing Seto to look at him and ponder.

"What the hell was that for?"

He doesn't know.

Just the certain love scene made him more uncomfortable than he was.

He ignored Seto's comment and decided to play the movie again, calmly.

Then he noticed something beyond the scene.

He was crying.

He knew that this would be the last kiss before he died.

As the couple tilt their head to meet longingly, his eyes seem to glisten by the light that reflected on his stopping tears that stood on his closed eyes.

Joey paused and tried to see more closely.

Without knowing a certain someone was staring.

He went up to the screen, felt a moment of crashing sorrow that caused a desire to mend that tear out of his face.

His light fingers touched the screen, traced onto the light eyes that sealed throughout the kiss finding the wet tear that was only once real.

"Kaiba,"

He called onto him.

"He was crying-"

He admitted. No wonder. This was almost like foreshadow, it gave away the sad ending- well for those who caught it the first time they watched it.

Unlike Joey- but so far most for Kaiba-

-Since Seto knew this movie showed off the theme of disappearing love that will once come back and hit you in the back of the head.

Joey heard the typing clicks and came back from his long train of thoughts. He was actually satisfied to find his favorite "kissing" scene to show something so beautiful.

He sat back on the sofa and grabbed the pillow left of him and began to conclude with the small types behind him.

"So in the end, he knew he was going to be murdered by her mistake."

There was a pause.

"But that didn't matter,"

Kaiba utterly finished his sentence along with Joey.

"'_cause he loved her."_

It was true. He loved her more than anything and he would give up his own life for anything and everything she wanted. His life was meaningless in front of her love.

You can't gain something without losing anything.

Seto got off his chair that was back to back from Joey's sofa, stood so his hands will mend Joey's light face.

His honey hued eyes looked up to see Seto, and caught in the mood he smiled.

Not knowing why, not knowing what he'll lose.

Seto bent down to meet his lips and they did.

-But without any tears.

Joey got a ride back to his house and agreed that he will read the report to edit it.

_"Beyond its blood and murder, beyond all the drama, the hardships- their love seems to trigger the most."_

It was true. With the first line Joey was content.

Seto saw what Joey saw.

_A certain moment in the movie that seems to move my partner the most was the kissing scene of the main couple. Beyond the moment, the happiness and joy they were sharing- a tear triggered a thousand words. It was said if someone so dear to you cries, you would only cry with them. The character wasn't loved or dear to him- but that's how much he was connected to him just for the moment of a movie. There was a tear in the character's locked eyes and I saw his eyes mingle with drops of tears._

_-Which in the end foreshadowed the ending. _

_He knew she will one day lose it all but this moment of kisses was worth everything he will ever lose. He loved her and that's the only thing that mattered, even to his own death, an only kiss that will be everything other than the death, the blood, the tears._

_No wonder he was staring at them kiss._

Joey blushed.

_But in the end, if I made conclude without my partner's edit- They were in love. And even death's power of fear couldn't stop them._

_Like how I would do for a single kiss._

Joey laughed out loud.

This report was way too passionate to be read to the teacher that has the power to fail him or pass him.

The next day, after class, Joey had to present it alone- without Kaiba since he couldn't stay after.

Joey read aloud the report and laughed every time there was a hidden meaning. The teacher didn't say anything. Her wrinkled smile was on though- something he never seen throughout her teaching.

She was satisfied.

He went back home thinking.

'_Did you know this was my and husband's favorite movie? He would've been happy if he read your report. Maybe I'll read it to him in a prayer.'_

They were in love. But he left her with the natural power of death,

But she still loved him and loved what they loved together.

"You seem lost, kid."

Joey looked in surprise.

"Get in."

Kaiba spoke directly and Joey smiled, got in the black limo.

"Did you pass?"

Joey nodded, tugging his arms proudly.

Seto laughed and gently caressed Joey's face, lifting his chin to kiss him.

As they kissed Joey thought of how happy he was- even if this guy was his rival, bastard, since he would throw all that away so he can called be lover.

"Just to tell you,"

He broke of the gentle kiss.

"I didn't edit a single thing."

Jou smiled and Seto smirked, only kissing him again.

* * *

Wow, a one-shot for a long time. I was bored. Heh, hoped you liked it! 


End file.
